INII Ajin
<--In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign <--INII Character List Character Description Appearance: Standing at 6'5" feet, Ajin's sharp looks and taught muscles strike an imposing figure. His long tusks and orange eyes do not make him look any friendlier, and to top it all off he has a mohawk of crimson hair that ends in a long tail. -- Greatest Strength: '''Ajin believes that his greatest strength is his physical prowess. -- '''Greatest Weakness: Unfortunately, he is nowhere near the level of strength he believes he is, and will never admit it, or that anyone is stronger than him, even if they prove it. -- Distinguishing Features: A set of burn scars along his forearms and hands, along with a brand on his upper right arm of the symbol of Pyros. -- Details: N/A -- Description Summary: From his homeland of Elduron, Ajin Venjo came to see the world. The mighty trees and the fires of the forge meant nothing to him by the time he was old enough to hold an axe for himself. Every tree he felled, he wished were an enemy. Every log he carried, he longed for a weapon. He would not stay as a lowly lumberjack. No, he would leave, see the world, fight, and live. To prove his strength, mostly to himself, he allowed his arms to be burned and himself to be branded. This trial of fire was enough to convince himself that he was mighty enough to set out into the world, and so he did, taking a pair of axes and cheap leather armor out with him to find his way. -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Troll * Forest Troll Regeneration Martial Arts * Battle Cry - 1 FP * Double Strike - 5 FP * Special Strike - 3 FP Battle Mastery * Axe Mastery 2 * Medium Armor Mastery Combat Stance * Southpaw Stance - 3 FP War Path * Child of War Warrior * Meditation * Sprint Inventory Rod : Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Can be used to go fishing. : +0 Damage : Deals blunt damage. -- Throwing Clubs Bundle of 15 Clubs (Requires 5 STR, 7 DEX) 1H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- Raiment Light Armor - Chestpiece 10 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity +1 Armor -- Leather Cap -- Copper Battleaxe -- Animus Manna 3/3 Portions (1 Flask) Consumable - Other Equip No Value - 1 Itemslot - Unique Rarity Soulbound; can't be traded, sold, or wielded by other characters or NPCs. This item does not expire on the use of all its portions. This item can be refilled. Restores 1/3rd of HP, MP, or FP when used; one portion is consumed for each 1/3rd restored. Restores a fallen ally to life when used on a fallen ally; one portion is consumed to restore a fallen ally to life. Up to 3 portions can be consumed in a single use. -- --